


That Sort of Bear

by gnomi



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnomi/pseuds/gnomi
Summary: Sam explores Pooh's kinky side Challenge response. That's really the only plausible explanation for this story.





	That Sort of Bear

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: That Sort of Bear  
Author: Nomi  
Pairing: J/S  
Rating: PG  
Summary:Summary: Sam explores Pooh's kinky side.   
Notes: Challenge response. That's really the only plausible explanation for this story

**That Sort of Bear by Nomi**

I wasn't going to ask. Really I wasn't. I was in no way going to ask about the tableau set forth on Sam's desk.

I wasn't really up for it - it had been a long day, and I had just come back to the West Wing from a meeting with Representative Laszlo. His resistance to any of my proposals was frustrating, and I really just wanted to get Sam, go home, and relax.

But what can you be expected to do when presented with the sight of a stuffed Winnie the Pooh restrained spread-eagle with duct tape? And when the bear is under the watchful gaze of a stuffed Rabbit standing over Pooh holding a tiny riding crop? It was a sight that any sane human being would have trouble making sense of. So against my better judgment, I asked.

"Uh...Sam?"

"Yeah, J?" my beloved mumbled distractedly as he fit a tiny set of fuck-me pants onto Piglet.

"What...uh...What the fuck?!?"

"Oh, this?" He continued to dress the various animals on his desk. I had to turn away from the image of Tigger in fishnets...my brain just didn't want to go there. No way. No how.

"Yeah," I said. "That."

"Well, J," Sam said, "remember when we were lying in bed and you rolled over onto the animal cracker crumbs? Remember how you said that if I wanted to explore any form of bestiality, I'd have to do it on my own time? Well..." Sam grinned.

"You _do_ realize that I was joking, yes?"

"Yeah," Sam said, "but I wanted to figure out..."

"Yes?" I asked, already cringing over the conclusion of Sam's statement.

"I wanted to find out if Pooh really was _that_ sort of bear."

\---END---


End file.
